


Prompt 7 (Andi)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [7]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.“This tastes horrible.”





	Prompt 7 (Andi)

“This is what I get for eating Robin’s leftover chips,” Andi’s voice is slightly just over a croak. Her voice is raspy and the joke is buried in a very scratchy tone.   
I bite my lip and stare at the thermometer in hand. The temperature reads just over 101 Fahrenheit. Her fever is high but it’s just below what it was last night. I breathe a sigh and turn away from her.   
A coughing fit wracks her body and she draws the blanket around her shoulders. Her skin is pale with the illness, her eyes are dark from the lack of sleep, and her hair is a mess after tossing and turning for so long. Nevertheless, she’s still the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I have to fight off the affectionate smile that tries to play on my lips.   
“Do you want a glass of water?” I sit on the edge of the bed and draw the blankets higher over her form. Her fever is high yet she insists she’s freezing.   
Andi wipes at her neck where sweat is beginning to appear. She shakes her head and tugs at my hand. Sick though she is, she’s still strong enough to nearly tug me into her. I have to press a hand to the mattress to steady myself.   
“Stay,” Andi purses her lips.   
I reach out and brush a strand of hair from her forehead. She leans into my touch and I am startled by how hot her skin is. I press my lips together.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a doctor?” I work on my bottom lip.   
Andi tries to give me a smile although she presses a finger to her throat just a moment later. She’s already complained twice that it hurts to swallow.   
“Nah, doctors are expensive and overrated. I just need my totally hot girlfriend to stay. Seeing your beauty will cure me in no time,” she answers back.   
Despite myself, I flush with the praise. I stand from my seat on the bed and look over at my dresser. Since Andi began to feel ill, I’ve turned my dresser into a mini doctor station. There’s several medicines on the counter top along with some throat lozenges and tissues. I fish around for a strawberry and vanilla lozenge before handing it to her.   
“A doctor could probably give you better treatment,” I protest. I take the empty water glass from the counter and refill it anyway with a water bottle nearby.   
Andi unwraps the lozenge and stares at the way the morning light glints off the surface. She sniffs it and pops it into her mouth a moment later. Although I told Robin to buy the sweetest ones they could find, Andi still makes a face at the taste.   
“I’d rather play doctor with you,” Andi winks. Her voice sounds out muffled as she passes the lozenge around in her tongue.   
I snort and hand her the water glass. “A flirt till the end. What am I going to do with you?”   
Andi takes a long sip, winces at the pain of using her throat, and offers me a grin.   
“I can think of a million things you can do with me, kitten.”  
“Kitten?” I raise an eyebrow although the nickname definitely makes my heart skip a beat.   
Andi, fed up with the bitter taste of the lozenge, bites down on it and swallows it down.   
“Do you not like it? I could use another one,” she shrugs.   
I shake my head and glance at the clock. It’s about time for her morning dose now. She may hate it but the medicine I’ve been giving her since yesterday has been helping her some. Today, her voice is less raspy than it was last night.   
“I like the nickname,” I reassure her. I go over to the counter and measure out the dose.   
When Andi sees the dark purple liquid, she draws the covers over herself and makes a face at it. Annoyance fills her features and she clamps a tight hand over her mouth.   
“No, no medicine,” she shakes her head.   
I am suddenly reminded of all the times I’ve said the same thing as a child. I edge closer to her and give a gentle shake to the medicine cup.   
“Come on, Andi, it helped you last night,” I extend the cup to her.   
Andi’s nose wrinkles in disgust. She keeps a hand firm to her mouth and glares at the liquid. “It tastes awful.”  
I sigh and glance at the bottle. Robin had bought the sugar free kind. The smell from the medicine alone makes me want to gag, but it’s either bad tasting medicine or a round of shots at the doctor’s.   
When I express this to her, Andi turns away. She stretches her arms above her head with the grace of a cat but keeps her mouth tightly closed. She is not budging.   
I sigh and lift the bottle to my nose. The scent is of grape but there’s a huge undertone of medicine underneath. It smells terrible and I can only imagine what it will taste like. Poor Andi.   
“Can you please take it for me?” I tilt my head at her and make my expression seem pleading.   
Andi frowns and shakes her head. “No.”  
It’s my turn to frown. “Andi, come on. It helped you last night. Your fever broke.”  
“There are better ways to break a fever,” Andi protests. She tries to give me a flirtatious wink but ends up coughing. I watch her body bend forward as the coughing fit shakes her shoulders.   
My unoccupied hand rubs a soothing circle into her back until she recovers. Once she does, I extend the cup again.   
“It’s just a tiny amount. See?” I raise it up to show her how little the dose is.   
Andi crosses her arms, stubborn till the end.   
“It tastes bad. You try it,” she protests.   
I sniff at the cup again. It really does smell bad, but I won’t admit it to her.   
I think for a second and stare at Andi. Her lips are closed tightly to illustrate how adamant she is on not drinking the medicine. I get an idea.   
“How about you take it and I’ll give you a kiss as a reward?” I smirk at her.   
Andi’s eyes narrow. Intrigue shines in her gaze but she’s suspicious. Her nails tighten on the covers.   
“How about you kiss me first?” She tries to barter.   
I won’t budge. “Nope because then you won’t drink it.”  
She stares at the medicine and some of her stubbornness disappears. She’s debating it now, weighing out the pros and cons. I wink at her in my best attempt at seduction and extend the glass to her.   
“Please?”   
Andi bites the inside of her cheek, steels her jaw, and takes the cup from me. She stares at the way the light reflects off the surface, holds her breath, and downs it in one go. As soon as she swallows down the liquid, she makes a pained face and gags.   
“ **This tastes horrible!** ” She glares at me as if I have somehow betrayed her.   
Sympathy fills me and I gently nudge Andi to lay back down. She does so and curls her body in on herself. Her lips are pressed tight as the last of the taste leaves her mouth.   
“I know, but it helps you sleep and recover. I’ll swing by and see if I can find a better tasting one later. Is that all right?” I take the cup and set it on the dresser next to the other ones.   
Andi sniffs, either to highlight the torment that was having to drink the medicine or because her nose is stuffy, and beckons me over.   
“You forgot something,” she blinks innocently up at me.   
“Hm?” I raise the covers over her and make sure she’s comfy.   
Andi taps her lips and peers up at me with a pleading look. “My kiss.”  
I smile and bend over. Andi moves to meet me halfway, but I move my head higher and kiss her forehead instead.   
Immediately, Andi makes a sound at the back of her throat. She sounds betrayed and glares at me. Some of the medicine is beginning to take effect and her eyes are starting to look tired, yet she manages an outraged look anyway.   
“You tricked me!” Her protest is feeble as her throat pains her again.   
I feel bad for lying, but I need her to recover. My fingers brush her bangs out of her eyes.   
“You might be contagious,” I remind her.   
Andi makes a face but relents. She knows I am right but she’s not happy about it. Her eyes close and she begins to feel drowsy.   
“You owe me,” she protests. She lifts one hand to use it as a pillow for her head.   
“I owe you,” I concede and bend down to kiss her forehead again, “And I will kiss you as many times as you want when you recover.”  
Andi’s breathing begins to even out and she nods tiredly.   
“So many times,” she murmurs.   
“Many,” I soothe.   
Sleep is beginning to take hold of her and I move away. I close the curtains to block the sun out and let her rest. She blinks open her eyes, gives me a last affectionate look, and nestles further into the blanket.   
“I’m going to be in the living room if you need me. Alright?” I ask.   
She makes a sound of understanding. I smile at the gentle look her face takes on as she begins to drift off. I move to the doorway.   
“I love you, Andi,” I whisper.   
When I turn to close the door, I hear her soft whisper too. Just before she manages to fall into the embrace of sleep, she smiles.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
